Large inflatable, tethered balloons which are shaped like animals, dinosaurs and cartoon characters have been used in the past for advertising purposes. Such inflatable images are generally very large to provide maximum visibility for installation on a roof top, lawn space or in a parking lot, while tethered to the ground or other surface.
The inflatables can be suspended by a gas (generally air) communicating therethrough. The device is typically inflated by means of a continuously running electric fan. As the fan provides pressurized gas, the inflatable assumes a designated shape, such as a dinosaur, gorilla, elephant or cartoon character.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,177, to Colting, overcomes the disadvantage of many inflatables, that their immutable shape is designated for only a single purpose whereby a different inflatable is required for each application. Colting provides a cylindrical base with a means for attachment of various inflatable characters.
Many similar balloon devices are lighter than air to float in the sky while anchored from below. U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,233, to Winker, et al., for example, discloses a tethered aerodynamic balloon with integral fins.
Analogous balloons have also been sculpted or otherwise adapted for use as toys. See, U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,588, to Hurst; U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,198, to Ishiwa; U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,546 to Rakonjac; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,675 to D. Stoddard.
However, none of the foregoing has any practical utility other than for airborne advertising or for use as a toy.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an inflatable device designed for practical use to serve as a bar having a canopy suspended above it. Alternatively, but in a similar manner, the inflatable device can function as a self-enclosed carnival or festival stand. Further, the inflatable device can have utility as a convention or exposition stall.
Similar bars, stands or stalls are usually constructed of wood, or thick, inflexible plastic or glass panels adapted for connection by standard hinges or fasteners when assembled at a designated site. Such panels are generally sturdy and heavy enough to require transportation by truck and their installation is generally done by movers, maintenance or construction workers.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bar which is lightweight and easily portable to facilitate set up by simply inflating the device and tear down by deflation.
The bar can also be used as an advertising and promotional device by incorporation of product marks or emblems, corporate logos or other indicia into the elastomeric material comprising the bar or by attachment of advertising posters, designs and literature in pouches for attachment to the bar.